Pokémon Fuchsia
Pokémon Fuchsia (Japanese: Pocket Monsters Fuchsia) is a reboot of the Pokémon series, developed by TimeStrike and directed by its president Athena Panacea. It is the first entry of Generation Alpha and was released for The V² on November 21st, 2024 for both retail sale and download. Fuchsia reinvents the series from the ground up, completely reshaping the core gameplay and overhauling the formula. Plot Background Zeuko is a Greece-inspired island that lies somewhere out at the middle of sea, frequently noted for its high crime rates and for its ridiculously restrictive defensive measures. The authorities are all over the place, attempting to protect their citizens and save their society from crumbling before their eyes. According to many, it's always best to travel Zeuko by day, as it becomes slightly more dangerous by night with so many authoritarian and criminals on patrol. Zeuko set standards for the rest of the islands in the Pokémon world by discouraging children from partaking in catching and fighting Pokémon and trainers, with law requiring them to be at least 16 before they're allowed to go out on their own and go Pokémon-hunting. Once you've come of age, the government will provide you with a small shelter and with an ID card. It's thought that Zeuko came to be during a violent war between divine Pokémon from the heavens above, and the aftermath resulted in these heavens crumbling apart and crashing down into the sea. It's unclear what became of the divine Pokémon right after those events, but they're sealed underneath glossy temples at several hills surrounding Zeuko's main metropolis of Sparthens. What remains of the story will likely be uncovered at some point... Main Story You begin as a member of the game's supposedly good-natured organization, "P.S.A." (Pokémon Shielding Agency), where you're given the objective to capture as many Pokémon as you can from innocent trainers and passerby and flee from the scene. You must then release the Pokémon into a massive chamber in your agency's building, where they'll be waiting to be taken to the correct reserves and routes they originated from. You're taught how to catch Pokémon and how to use the game's core mechanics by friends and members of this agency, including its leader. Alternatively, you can deny your given duties- you'll still be under a good deal of trouble for being spotted with the agency, but rather than being guilty of actually doing something wrong, you're 100% innocent and it slightly shakes up the plot. When you learn where the real intentions of P.S.A. lie, as in they're using all the Pokémon you've captured with your friends for a scheme that's supposed to awaken some dormant legendary beast, you quit the organization and flee. But because the newspapers and authorities had already caught onto your suspicious acts, you're now being sought after by not just the criminal gang, but also the authorities, and you must stealthily avoid both sides of the conflict. In defense, learn to disguise yourself to live many new lives and capture wild Pokémon to see what the world of Zeuko is truly about. If you were ignoring the orders of P.S.A.'s leader, you'll get kicked off the team early and you won't learn about what they're really up to, but you'll still be under their watch. Before you leave P.S.A., though, you'll be given a single starter Pokémon, which is a normal-type lab rat Pokémon. You can evolve it into a Fighting-type, a Poison-type, a Psychic-type, or a Rock-type depending on the tag item you hand it later. Each of these forms can evolve into another Pokémon with an added dual-typing. Good luck! Gameplay changes Pokémon Fuchsia, being a reboot of the core Pokémon series, introduces several dozen notable changes to the formula and thus offers a much different experience. Overworld Many changes have taken place in the Pokémon Fuchsia overworld as well, with the most notable being that most trainers in the game don't challenge you as soon as their eyes spot you. Instead, you only partake in trainer battles if you directly talk to them, and they'll only be in certain places by specific times of day. That said, if you're found by the authoritarian figures or villainous team grunts in pursuit of you, you will be forced to fight them- there's no running from an ambush! You'll be attempting to break your way through Zeuko's defenses without getting caught, so you'll need to slip out of the authorities' sight. Adapt new outfits and disguises as well as new aliases to keep yourself out of your enemies' sights. This is mandatory if you want to participate in town events and trainer battles without raising eyebrows. It's best to travel by day, as if you're caught by night, your disguise will be deemed "questionable" and you'll be in pursuit again. Rather than facing Gym Leaders, you'll be accessing temples all across Zeuko to deal with Temple Guardians, which don't specialize in types but rather varying abilities and strategies, requiring you to come up with some sort of reliable method in defeating them. Upon their defeat, you'll get a badge-like stamp to your ID card, allowing you to bypass the gates blocking you off from the rest of the region. Unlike in previous Pokémon core titles, you're much more mobile and versatile than you were before. By beating the Temple Guardians, you'll obtain the necessary tools and equipment you need to break through obstacles, hike up walls, light up dark spaces, and safely swim around and progress onward. This is necessary for progressing through Zeuko and its huge security blankets. You can also jump, though not by much. Midway through the game, you'll access a bike that functions like a combined Mach/Acro bike. On your travels, your current lead Pokémon will follow you around in the overworld, assuming they fit within a certain size threshold. If they're too big or too small, the next Pokémon that fits within this threshold will follow you instead. Regardless of size though, you can still house them at your beach home and walk with them, pet them, pick them up (if possible), feed them, and the like. You have a remote that lets you get back home and to some Pokémon centers in an instant. You can also make Secret Bases, just like you could in Pokémon: Ruby & Sapphire (either through entering big trees or cavern crevices). These serve as quick respawn points and each one can be set up with a machine that auto-heals your Pokémon. Unlike in those games, you can make up to twelve bases, and they serve as your own personal checkpoints. You can purchase flags with letters or numbers on them and set them near your Secret Bases so you remember where they are. Battles The most significant change is that battles now happen in real time, requiring players to stay alert and watch out, so there's no slouching. With double- and triple- battles being more frequent than before, and with rotation battles still being a possibility, you're required to react quicker and more precisely if you want to win. Many of the game's battles are rather over with quickly, but very nasty challenges await ahead. Due to the changes made to the Pokémon formula, the Pokémon speed stat has gone under some significant changes. It never increases by level, with every Pokémon having a set speed stat that only changes through evolution. The max is 10. Any Pokémon with a speed stat of 8 can attack twice as often as a Pokémon with a stat of 4, for example. While your Pokémon is inactive, you can use items or use a calculator to pass the time. To switch out Pokémon, you need to use the Recall command, which will only activate when the battle next comes to a standstill; the Recall can be cancelled beforehand. If the player uses Recall, the battle will halt as the player is given twenty seconds to think about which Pokémon they should bring out. Outside of battle, you can go through your Pokémon's learned moves and abilities and equip whichever ones you fancy most. Moves that a Pokémon learns once are never forgotten again. Pokémon can have up to six moves in their movepool, and through tutoring, can learn whatever ability or two they're missing and have more than one active at a time (unless the abilities counteract each other). Miscellaneous These changes will be mentioned via a list as they don't otherwise fit in the Gameplay changes or Overworld changes sections: *There are three difficulty levels: Easy, Normal, and Hard. This is so that players that aren't used to the new real-time battle system can take their time in adjusting to the game. At any point during Easy mode, the player can upgrade to the next level. *Upon clearing the game, you can reset the game and challenge it again with all your previously obtained Pokémon and with all the tools available for you. The way you clear the game becomes much different, with new story events occurring and some not occurring at all because you take a much different path. The max level cap becomes Level 150, you have an EXP Booster to gain EXP significantly faster, and all Pokémon you see in the wild and from other trainers are given severe level upgrades (some of the first Pokémon you see are at Level 60). To compensate, you see wild Pokémon somewhat less frequently than before and the Pokémon you breed start at a much higher level. *When a player resets their file, all deleted Pokémon in the player's inventory that've been there for quite some time will be given tombstones in a graveyard accessible at near the beginning of the game. These tombstones recall their capture dates, natures, abilities, moves, levels, names, and even what status condition they were in. There is no gravestone for the player, however. The game explains that these Pokémon were all living "in a previous timeline". *Items that cannot be used in battle will not be shown when you're attempting to select items for battle. To make using items easier, you can place all the items you feel like will be important in battles inside the Quick Access bag; all items compatible with battles that you think should be there will be in there. *Z-Moves and Gigantamaxing do not return as mechanics, but Mega Evolution remains. Every Pokémon that's the final stage of an evolutionary line or is the only one in its line has a Mega Evolution to speak of. *HMs and Pokéride functionality do not return to make way for your Toolbox, where your brand-new HM equivalents are stored. *Legendary Pokémon can only be caught post-game. In the main story, they take on Maximum forms that render them invincible to the mechanics of the Pokéball and must instead be taken out. In the post-game, they appear in their standard form. *Pokemon cutscenes can be skipped completely. Your character keeps a journal that will keep you up to date on what happens in the game's plot. This is useful for players resetting their file. *Returning: Pokémon Contests, VS Seeker, weather, day/night cycles *Your Mom is in the agency Trivia *This is the first core series Pokémon game to be developed exclusively in the United States, with little involvement from The Pokémon Company (or Game Freak) for that matter. Category:The Fuchsia Era Category:Pokemon